


a recipe for disaster | a field trip to stark tower

by stxvetony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Complex Flash Thompson, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Field Trip, Flash lowkey redeems himself, Gen, Identity Reveal, Interns & Internships, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter's SI trip, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Secret Identity, Stark Industries, Stark Tower, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, aka he's not that bad, but also not really, field trip to stark industries, flash thompson is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxvetony/pseuds/stxvetony
Summary: where peter parker's decathlon team takes a field trip to stark tower.throw in an overprotective dad, a team of scary but immature superheroes and one flash thompson → certainly sounds like a recipe for disaster.peter will never be able to survive this field trip to hell.





	1. 1 | peter is screwed

**Author's Note:**

> \- PLEASE DO NOT POST THIS FIC WITHOUT MY PERMISSION - thank you i know there is a lot of books on Wattpad which basically just post other people's work from this account. so please do not do that for me :) 
> 
> thank you guys tons for reading! ily!

The sunlight streaming through the tall glass windows should have made it a beautiful day. Instead, Peter Parker was sitting in decathlon practice trying not to scream after he finished his tryout test for the team next year twenty minutes ago.

"Time!" Mr. Harrington called out, smiling when he heard the mixture of groans and cheers.

Finally. Peter could get out of here. The room was beginning to feel suffocating, and besides, Steve was cooking back at the tower, which surely meant for an amazing meal.

Eagerly packing up to get out of school, Mr. Harrington shouted over the commotion of the kids talking over one another.

"Before you guys go, everyone who was on the decathlon team at nationals last year, including alternates, has received a special treat for all of us!"

Peter groaned, he was so close to freedom, but couldn't help but feel a little excited at whatever treat was supposed to be there for them.

"We will be taking a field trip to the Avengers tower and Stark Industries as a part of our reward for winning Nationals on Friday! I will be giving those on the team your permission slip, which should be returned to me by tomorrow."

Groaning internally, it was all Peter could do to not slide into a hole. He locked eyes with Ned across the room who was laughing at Peter, surely poking great fun at Peter's embarrassment.

Rushing out of the classroom, Peter waited for Ned as he slumped, not wanting to go back to the Avengers tower.

Ned came back, his eyes full of amusement. "Dude, have fun on the field trip. Your life is actually the funniest thing ever."

"Do you think I can hide this permission slip from?" Peter asked hopefully.

"Ha. Good luck. You know that they are the Avengers right? Like 2 of them are super spy's and the others have all the resources in the world to find out about your tiny field trip. I'm pretty sure at least one of them will blow your cover."

Peter groaned. In some aspects, he was kind of excited for the trip, but knowing Tony and the rest of the team, they would find any excuse to make fun or embarrass Peter in front of his team as much as humanly possible.

"Bye Penis Parker! I hope you have fun generating what excuses you will make when we all find out how much of a liar you are on Friday!" Flash called out from across the hallway.

Right. And then there was the problem of Flash Thompson. If the Avengers were ever to find out about the bullying, hell would surely rain upon Flash, and Peter wasn't even sure the kid would ever make it out alive.

. . .

Peter slipped through the window of the tower into the living room, hoping that perhaps an inconspicuous entrance would make for an inconspicuous dinner, which would mean that none of the Avengers would ever find out about the field trip he was dreading for.

His hopes were dashed when he realized that all the Avengers were sitting around the common area watching Sam and Bucky shout insults at each other while they played Mario Kart on the screen.

"Why do you never use the actual door to come in?"

Peter heard a voice behind him and jumped in shock, before whirling around and seeing Tony.

Tony had finally persuaded Peter to stop calling him Mr. Stark only a month ago, complaining that Mr. Stark made him feel like an old man. 

"If you have t-the ability to go in through a window and makes everything ten times cooler, w-why not use it?" Peter tried to be nonchalant, careful not to stutter too much to avoid further speculation, throwing his sweater in the general direction of the living room.

"What's the point of being a billionaire with all this stuff when you guys insist to make it a pig sty everyday?" Tony grumbled to himself before yelling at Peter to come down in time for dinner in 2 hours.

Shooting Sam a cheeky grin when he noticed the guy's glare at his jacket disturbing his game and making Bucky beat him, Peter ran up to the bedroom Tony insisted on him having, despite the fact that Peter would be perfectly fine sleeping on the couch when he came over every weekend.

Groaning in relief, Peter threw his stuff on the floor, before going to start on his homework so he could get it out of the way. Besides, he needed to do something to get his mind off the impending trip of doom.

 . . .

"Peter! Get your butt down here and eat!" Peter sat up in shock, not realizing how much time had since passed.

'It's okay Peter.' he told himself. All he had to do was get through one excruciatingly long dinner and he would be perfectly fine for tommorow.

Coming down to the kitchen, Peter smiled in amusement when he noticed all the Avengers gathering around the table while throwing food at each other. It was funny how perhaps the deadliest people in the world acted like ten year olds when they were put in a room together.

Sitting at the counter, Peter helped himself to a huge plate of food, which any normal person would pale at. 

"So, Peter, any interesting trips you might take soon?" Natasha asked her voice sounded mischievous.

Peter shot up his head in shock. He pleaded that Natasha wouldn't tell the others. Especially knowing Tony, who would take any oppurtunity to embarrass Peter.

"U-um no. W-why would you ever say that?" Peter stuttered praying that Natasha would feel bad for him and not say anything else.

"So, you're telling me that you don't have say, a field trip coming up soon?" Natasha smirked at the poor kid.

"Um."

Natasha smiled mischievously, holding up the field trip form that Peter had stuffed into his backup. He wasn't sure how she had managed to obtain the form out of his bag, but figured that he underestimated the Black Widow. After all, she was like a super spy.

"Oh! What is this field trip you haven't told us about? Make sure not to get bitten by another spider." Tony laughed.

"Our young spiderling has decided to keep from us that he is going on a field trip to the Avengers Tower."

Tony smirked, clapping his hands excitedly.

"No guys! Please don't embarrass me!" Peter shouted, desperately trying to calm the growing smirks around everyone at the table.

"No promises Pete. No promises."

Peter groaned. He was so screwed.

• • •


	2. 2 | peter is in hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter begins his trip to stark tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- PLEASE DO NOT POST THIS FIC WITHOUT MY PERMISSION - thank you i know there is a lot of books on Wattpad which basically just post other people's work from this account. so please do not do that for me :) 
> 
> thank you guys! I don't know what I'm doing but uh we shall see lol

Friday morning came much sooner than Peter would have liked. Despite the relatively peaceful morning at his apartment, Peter was currently desperately trying to wrack his brain for any sort of plan to get himself out of the field trip. 

But of course Aunt May would not hear of any excuse he made.

“Peter! Go to the field trip. I already called Pepper so she has promised that none of the Avengers will embarrass you.”

Peter felt a little better knowing that, feeling his fears ease a little, but definitely not completely. After all, knowing the team, they would still try everything and come up with some huge elaborate plan to embarrass him, just without Pepper finding out and killing them in the process. 

Despite Midtown only being a 20 minute walk from Stark Tower, a small bus was waiting for the small decathlon team when Peter got there. Figuring that he was the last person, Peter dragged himself inside the bus. 

Dropping himself next to Ned who eyes continued to dance with amusement, Peter stuck his earbuds in, trying to drown himself from the taunts of Flash that were surely to come, and prepare himself for the trip to come. 

“Hey Penis Parker!”

Peter groaned. Could he literally not get 1 minute of peace before Flash went off about something stupid?

Flash leaned over the seat in front of him, seemingly leering at Peter and Ned, as Peter reluctantly yanked an earbud out. 

“Why you looking so nervous? Afraid your little lie will be blown and you’ll be even more of a lose than you are now? I really didn’t think it was possible for everyone to hate you more, but I’m so looking forward to it. And then Tony Stark will see how amazing I am, prove you wrong, and then -- “

“Flash, please sit down and stop harassing Peter.” Mr. Harrington shouted from the front of the bus, sounding exasperated. 

By the time the bus rolled up to Stark tower a mere 5 minutes later, the excitement of the bus seemed almost tangible. Ned was currently bouncing in the seat next to Peter, despite the fact that he had already been there twice after tagging along after school to visit the labs with him. 

By the time the small group of students arrived inside the front of the tower, everyone seemed to be bouncing off the walls in anticipation for what was sure about to be the trip of a lifetime. Even Flash seemed to be so anxious for the tour to start that he had momentarily stopped bothering Peter for a while. 

Peter looked up to see Emma, one of the lower level interns, clapping her hands to obtain the attention of the rowdy group of teenagers. 

“Here are your badges for today. These badges will allow you to access all the floors throughout the tour today provided me, or someone of higher status is with you guys.” Emma began to hand out the white badges, with the words “GUEST” on the front. 

“Why do you have a different color badge?” Abe called out from the back of the group.

“Different colors correspond to different levels of access throughout the tower. You guys have a white badge, which is purely reserved for any guest throughout the tower, as well as student tour groups, which will expire by the end of your duration here. The bare minimum level for any employees or interns receive a green badge, which spans 10 levels. The next level is a red badge, which spans 5 levels, and is generally reserved for the higher up engineers and scientists who need access to the labs. The highest level is blue colored, which spans 5 levels as well. Only 10 people have this color, including Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts themselves. The Avengers tend to not have badges, as they go through the private entrance and not through the front lobby.”

Peter could have laughed at the starstruck eyes of his classmates who hung onto her every word. 

Emma handed a badge to Peter, which Flash laughed at. “If you really are an intern here shouldn’t you have your own badge Penis? I guess you really are lying.”

There was muffled snickers around the small group, until MJ, who had been quiet throughout the trip, preferring to bury herself in some book snapped back at him. “Flash would you stop running your mouth and shut up for one second?”

The boy grew quiet, while Ned besides Peter, tried not to laugh too loudly at the scene. 

Scanning the badges through the detector, FRIDAY’s bored voice announced each name and the level. 

Peter was elated at the fact that he wouldn’t be recognized, or prompt any suspicions about his role at Stark Industries. And although Flash would surely bother him until no end for “lying” about the internship, Peter was glad that he could generally stay conspicuous at school. No matter how hard he wanted to be like, and to get Flash off his back, it was all together better to keep his Spiderman secret safe, as well as his familial relationship with the Avengers closed off. 

As the group crowded into the elevator, Emma turned around explaining, “The tower has 100 floors. I am only allowed to take you guys up to floor 45. All the top floors are reserved for the higher tech labs, meeting rooms or conference rooms, as well as the living quarters for the Avengers on the very top.”

The elevator stopped at floor 5, which held a museum of sorts for the public to watch, basing a history of all the Avengers. 

And Peter thought everything was going to be fine until he heard a voice behind him and the opening of a vent. 

“Hi Pete! Can you pick up pop tarts for me and Bucky on the way back?”

And Peter knew that this trip would be hell.


	3. 3 | peter is found out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like most of my characters will be kind of ooc? especially flash though. he shall definitely be more of a dick than usual so I could fit the plot better and have the avengers do more embarrassing stuff. lol the rest of them shld come in soon though. thanks so much for the love <3

“H-Hey Cli-Hawkeye! W-would you like me to do anything for you?” Peter asked why trying to shoot daggers into Clint’s eyes to make him shut up.

“Dear Peter, why do you hurt me so by pretending you do not know me?” 

“Because I’m only an intern. Please go away and I’ll buy you pop tarts tonight.” Peter hissed at the man, wishing his smile would go down just the tiniest bit. 

This field trip was already off to a terrible start, and Peter knew by the end, the whole team would probably realize how close he was to the Avengers who would probably follow in Clint’s footsteps and show up at random places to “talk” to him. 

Clint smiled mischievously and Peter knew he was in for a wild ride. 

“I just came to give my favorite “intern” a cookie made by Bucky. I know how hard you work so I decided --”

“Okay! Okay! Thanks Clint. See you later!” Peter shouted pushing Clint out the floor into the elevator before glaring at him, promising revenge tonight when this was all over. 

Biting into the cookie, which was surprisingly good, Peter whirled around to find some curious glances from his classmates, but nothing out of the ordinary. Luckily, or perhaps even unluckily for Peter, Flash had not seen Clint, or Peter talking to freaking Hawkeye out of all people. Instead, he was looking intently at the section dedicated to Spiderman, which was quite ironic.

Emma clapped her hands, telling the team it was time to go up to the intern labs, and quite possibly, if they were lucky, they could observe some of the greats at work. 

Flash smirked. “Hey Penis, if you’re an intern here, they should all recognize you right? Oh wait, they won’t because we all know you are lying!”

“I don’t work on those floors Flash.” Peter sighed tiredly, he was honestly so done with Flash’s bullshit.

By the time the group had reached floor 34, which held the lower level science labs, and intern labs for the college students, Peter was already preparing himself for either another Avenger to show up out of the blue, or for one of the interns to ask him for help.

He was so lucky that Emma the tour guide, didn’t seem to recognize him, although that was probably because he either mostly hung around in his personal lab or on the upper floors, only coming down to the lower floors because he was rushing to finish something. 

“Hey! Can I borrow Peter for a minute? I need him to help with this experiment.”

Peter looked up to see April, the head intern, who was most likely going to be promoted to full time employee soon after she finished school, standing from the side of one of the bigger labs, looking out of breath. 

“Uh-uhm sure?” Peter looked to Mr. Harrington for support, but the poor man didn’t seem to really know how to respond to the question and nodded his head in confusion. 

Stepping into the lab, Peter smiled awkwardly at some of the interns who seemed to recognize him, and moved to the desk where April sat. 

“Uh... All you have to do is this--” Peter put a few lines under the procedure which sat typed up on the computer to the left of her lab table. 

“Phew! Pete you’re actually a lifesaver. Thanks so much! Be sure to visit more!” April winked at him. 

Laughing at April, Peter went back outside to see the rest of his team staring at him in awe or confusion. Ned looked like he was trying not to gloat gleefully in front of Flash, who seemed to be 2 seconds away from exploding. 

“What the fuck Penis? Did you bribe them with money, oh wait, I forgot that you’re broke because your poor Aunt May has to take care of you all by herself! You don’t have a family and you might as well --”

Peter was debating on whether to strangle Flash until he turned a lovely shade of blue and purple, before he heard a loud voice boom behind the kid furiously. 

“What the fuck did you just say to Peter?”

Peter closed his eyes, wishing he could fade away to dust.

Flash whirled around. “H-Hawkeye! I was just explaining to Peter that nobody believes in his stupid internship and he should stop trying so hard as he will always be a loser here.”

“Listen here you little punk. Peter is kinder, better and far more intelligent than you will ever be.” Clint glanced down at his badge. “Eugene.” He sneered. “So I would advise you to shut your mouth and learn how to respect other people.” 

Flash was shaking slightly, a drop of sweat rolling down his face. Despite this, his eyes still seemed full of arrogance, and Peter wondered if that boy would ever learn to stand down and accept loss. 

Clint scowled at Flash, before whirling around and grabbing Peter by the hem of his shirt. “I will be taking him for a while. Thanks.” He told the frozen group of kids.

Slowly looking up at Clint while the two were in the elevator, Peter opened his mouth to defend himself, or say something to explain for what happened, but pushed his thoughts down when he saw the look in Clint’s eyes, which seemed almost primal. 

By the time the elevator opened to the Avengers common floor, in which Bucky, Sam, and Natasha were milling about. Peter was slightly shaking from fear, wishing the ground would open up to swallow him, or teleport him out of the battle that was surely to come. 

“So.” Peter began hesitantly, before Clint put up a hand to stop him from continuing. 

“What’s up birdbrain?” Sam called from the couch where he was currently trying to fight with Bucky.

“Shut up Sam.” 

“Jeez, what has your feathers all ruffled about?” Sam smirked, high fiving Bucky for the comment. 

Clint went to push Peter in front of him, but instead found an empty space behind him. Growling, he yelled at Peter, who was currently trying to hide on the ceiling in the corner of the kitchen. 

“Peter!” 

Peeking his head over the top of the refrigerator, Peter braced himself for the screaming.

“маленький паук, shouldn’t you be downstairs with the rest of your class?” Natasha asked in confusion, while she drank a cup of hot chocolate sharpening a knife. 

“Yeah! If you’re up here, we can’t go downstairs and embarrass you.” Sam called out in glee. 

“Please shut up. So today I found about a tiny little secret that Peter has been keeping from us.

“What? Does he have a girlfriend of something?” 

“You guys take a look at this.” Clint pulled up the video from FRIDAY or Flash bullying Peter earlier that day.

As the video ended, Bucky, Sam and Natasha’s expressions all began to change in anger. Bucky growled, gripping the arms of the sofa, seemingly almost going back to his Winter Soldier days. Natasha was currently holding her knife so tightly that the thing snapped in half, before it clattered to the ground. And Sam’s expression had changed in a instant from one of amusement, to one of death, wishing he could kill that kid, Flash. 

“N-no! We were just kidding around...Please don’t do anything.” Peter shouted, hopping down from the ceiling. 

Natasha hugged Peter from behind. “Sorry Peter. We’re going to make sure that the kid will never mess with you again.” 

Peter’s head shot up in panic. Natasha smirked at him, before dragging the rest of them in the common room away to the elevator, no doubt moving to tell the other members of the Avengers. 

Flash was in for a wild ride. And Peter knew that neither of them would come out unscathed.


	4. 4 | buckle up peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty guys for the support oh my gosh!!!! I'm super sorry for updating so late but school has been drowning me. love you and be sure to comment your feedback and leave kudos :)

Dragging his feet out of the elevator, Peter tried to be unseen when he rejoined the small tour group, but knew he would fail miserably when he saw that half of them were gawking at someone in a lab. 

Ned perked up when he saw Peter reappear all of a sudden besides him, but Peter elbowed his best friend before he could happily ramble on loudly about all that had happened. 

Shuri was standing there lost in thought, humming to some random pop song in the background while she worked. 

Peter loved watched Shuri work, it was almost like watching someone dance with tech. The two of them had met when T’Challa had dropped into Stark Tower to talk to Tony, bonding over their mutual love of vines and memes, while Peter got Shuri hooked onto Star Wars.

Ned couldn’t stop an excited noise come out when Shuri looked up and saw the tour group huddled next to the window, causing the rest of the team to turn back to him, while noticing Peter in the process. 

Most looked confused, sending questioning looks to Peter which he tried to brush off, but Flash had glared at Peter, before deciding better of bullying him when there was a princess right in front of them. 

Shuri stepped out of the lab, while Peter slunk back into the group, praying that she wouldn’t notice him. 

Flash smirked, bowing to Shuri. “Princess. May I say you do look absolutely gorgeous today and I would love if I could take you out sometime?” 

Peter shook his head, almost laughing because Flash seemed to have no shame apparent. Shuri scowled, slapping Flash’s hand away from her. “Hello colonizer.”

Looking up for a second, Peter realized his mistake when Shuri’s eyes met his, lighting up in joy. “Peter!!” She shouted, dragging him to the front and hugging him. 

He chuckled nervously. “Hey Shuri.”

“Why are you here with a bunch of kids? Tony’s going to kill you if he finds out your skipping school. Actually never mind him,you need to help me with something because I think it would actually really benefit you being s--” 

“Shuri!” Peter hissed, clamping a hand over her mouth. 

“Sorry Peter. But why are you here with them? You promised me you would help prank the rest of the team soon.”

Peter chuckled nervously. “Um you see, this is my class. I’m on a field trip here.” Peter was dying inside. He had been so close to skating by this field trip unnoticed, but now it would seem like that was a unrealistic dream. 

Shuri’s eyes widened in understanding before she started laughing. “Peter your life is hilarious. But you better help me when you get back!” Before she waved at the shocked group and slipped back into the lab. 

“Wait!” Flash’s voice sounded from the front, looking murderously at Peter. “How do you even know Pe-Peter? You could do so much better than him.”

Peter desperately wanted to duct tape Flash’s mouth shut, so both of them wouldn’t get in even more trouble. It was bad enough that the Avengers had already found out, but if Shuri found as well, Peter was absolutely screwed. 

Shuri’s eyes flashed dangerously as she turned around. “What did you say?”

A flicker of fear went through Flash’s eyes, before it quickly faded. Peter thought that was the most human Flash had ever been before. “I’m just saying that the kid is a loser. I mean he lied about the Stark Internship, just because he wants to get more popular and have everyone thinking that he isn’t a orphan loser.”

Blazing with fury, Shuri almost strangled Flash and blasted him with her new inventions, before she noticed Peter’s pleading eyes. She reluctantly let go of the kid, before giving him one last look of contempt and slipping back into her lab. 

She was so going to tell the Avengers about that kid Flash. Anyone who messed with Peter did not deserve anything in life. Anything. 

. . .

Shuri ran to the elevator to take her to the Avengers commonfloor after the rest of Peter’s team had disappeared. She was seething like some kind of angry giant just awoken from sleep, her footsteps stomping loudly everywhere, and scaring the poor unfortunate employees who happened to be in her path. 

When she stepped into the Avengers living room, Shuri was more than shocked to see that they were in a meeting, seemingly trying to contain their anger, instead of being the usual immature people that they acted like. 

Shuri noticed that Tony was missing from the scene. 

It was a scene certainly befitting of the public image of the Avengers. Shuri could see green veins popping from Bruce’s neck, while Natasha tried to soothe him, although her eyes flashed with anger while she flipped a knife with one hand. Thor was spinning his hammer, stray lightning from his hands crackling in danger. Sam and Steve were currently trying to restrain an angry Wanda, her eyes glowing red as she struggled against their grasp. Clint sat in the back, sharpening his arrows, eyes flashing with pure unadulterated fury. Bucky was sitting on a stool, knuckles gripped tightly until they were pure white on a pole.

The majority of the time, the Avengers were anything but their public image, anything but the image set before Shuri’s eye. On a normal day, one could probably find at least 2 objects being thrown around, the TV playing, and the team wrestling and yelling at one another, not in pure anger, but in a teasing away. 

Rhodey walked in, looking drained and exhausted, meeting Shuri’s eyes and giving her a tired smile underneath a layer of anger.“Hey Shuri. I guess you heard what that asshole Flash has been doing to Peter?”

The rest of the Avengers, turned around, surprised to see the teenager upstairs with them, wearing the same look they were all having. 

“Yeah.” Shuri’s eyes narrowed, as her vision tunneled to meet a disgruntled Peter Parker standing in the doorway, looking sheepishly at the sight before him. 

“Peter. Benjamin. Parker.” Shuri glared at him, smirking when she heard the audible gulp from the other teenager and the bead of sweat that appeared on his face.

Peter was screaming internally, and paled visibly at the sight of Shuri’s face. The girl could be some of the scariest people he had ever met, especially when someone came to be hurting the people she cared about in her life. 

Peter had yet to see the Avengers, who were partially hidden behind the wall angrily. Neither of the two parties had yet to see each other, and Shuri had the perfect view to see all that would go down when they saw each other. 

When Peter’s eyes suddenly met with Steve’s who had looked up momentarily from Wanda. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, the boy tried to back away slowly back towards the elevator, wishing a black hole would come swallow him up. 

Shuri would have none of that though, and dragged Peter to where the Avengers were sitting and having a meeting, plopping him right in front of the group who looked up at the sudden intrusion. 

Peter smiled awkwardly, dreading what would follow. “Um, Hey guys? How’s your day been?”


	5. 5 | tony is about to murder flash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for the late update! i don't have power right now as well soooo. anyways thank you guys for over 10 THOUSAND READS???? I'M CRYING. i love you guys and thank you for all the kudos, comments, clicks and being overall amazing alkdsjhf i know this fic is like so irregular and bad at updating and i promise i will be better hopefully

Peter stared awkwardly at the scene of superpowered heroes, who all stared at him with a interesting combination of anger and worry. 

Before any of the world’s strongest and most dangerous people could yell at him for Flash, Shuri was already explaining what happened downstairs on top of what Clint had noticed earlier. 

Worrying that the group would actually destroy the house, murder Flash, or even worse, have Tony notice what was going on with Peter, the boy was already backing up, trying to soothe them. 

“It’s fine guys. I got this. I’ve been used to it since freshman year, so seriously it’s fine.”

Too late. Peter realized his mistake in telling the Avengers that Flash had been bullying him since freshman year when Steve, the person who was usually perhaps the most composed out of all them on the outside anyways, exploded. 

“Peter. Where the fuck is this kid? Even in the 1940s, kid I would gladly kill that jerk of a bully for you.”

Peter cringed at the tone of Steve’s voice. It wasn’t him yelling, it was worse when Steve spoke in some sort of deadly calm, promising certain destruction. 

“Language.” Clint mumbled despondently.   
“It’s fine. Really. I uhm - just please don’t tell Tony I really cannot --”

“Please don’t tell me what kid?”

Peter jumped, whirling around to find a smirking Tony at the entrance into the common room where they were all sitting, frowning when he saw the rest of the team staring angrily at Peter. 

“I thought we agreed that we would be the ones to go downstairs and embarrass the kid? How are we supposed to do that if he’s upstairs?” Tony shook his head in fake disappointment, before turning to Peter with what Rhodey had deemed as the disappointed dad face. “And shouldn’t you be with your decathlon team? I can’t believe you’re skipping school. I thought I raised you better than this.”

“You didn’t raise me at all” Peter mumbled. When he realized that Tony was still staring at all of them expectantly for an answer, Peter jumped in panicking. “No-nothing happened! I just wanted to um get water right! Because I was thirsty and uh they didn’t have water downstairs.”

“They didn’t have water downstairs? Try again I passed them downstairs and the whole class had a water bottle in their hand. So Peter, mind telling me why you’re upstairs? Could it be something to do with a certain boy downstairs?”

Peter’s head shot up before turning around to the rest of Avengers in dismay, feeling a little betrayed that they had already told Tony of all people, who would certainly turn into peak overprotective dad mode and kill flash with his repulsors. 

He would rather not see Tony on the other side of an impending lawsuit from the Thompson family, no matter how high the chance was that Tony would easily win without even batting an eye, considering the billionaire had all the resources to obtain the best lawyers, and the best evidence to win.

Natasha shook her head, indicating that none of the team had told Tony about what was happening. One would think that Peter would feel relieved, but if the rest had not told Tony about anything, the only option left was that Tony had seen what was happening with his only two eyes. 

Which was 20 times worse, because Tony would without a doubt, go bonkers and precede to fry Flash into the ground. 

Tony looked murderous, and Peter wondered how he hadn’t even noticed when Tony had first snuck up on him. Maybe the billionaire good at hiding it, considering the amount of public masks and personas he probably had to wear daily, or perhaps Peter was just far too into his panic of his second family killing his school bully since forever. 

“It was funny. I was just walking, minding my own business to go up to the common room so I could check how the plans with your embarrassment was coming along with the rest of everyone else, and how bad of a job Clint had done with his part so far.” Tony’s voice was dripping with venom, ignoring Clint’s indinginant shout. 

“And then I heard something interesting. You know I was wondering whether we had authorized another field trip, because for some odd reason I didn’t see my intern in the group. So I thought maybe you had entered your rebellious stage and decided to skip out on the field trip. But what do I find? I find this kid Eugene, trashing my kid who is nowhere to be seen. And here I was deciding how I should threaten this kid when I walked into here and find Peter out of all people! How you doing kid? How’s your “field trip” going so far? Tony’s voice was filled with sarcasm and a white controlled anger, causing Peter to flinch in fear. 

“Tony. Tony, please calm down.” Steve spoke up, trying to sooth the billionaire who was shaking in anger at the thought of someone hurting his kid. 

“Shut the fuck up Rogers.” Tony growled out while Peter shrank and ran behind Natasha. 

“Hey, um Tony. It’s totally f-fine! He w-was just kidding around since we are s-such good friends!”

Tony’s eyes narrowed his eyes at the trembling teenager. “Why are you stuttering then?”

“I --” Peter looked at the Avengers for help, who simply stared back at him, showing no signs of helping him not be murdered by Tony, who was acting like a overprotective dad. 

Tony seemed to have a mental conversation with the rest of the Avengers, before pushing Peter out of the door into the elevator along with Shuri who was watching the whole scene with amusement. 

“See you kid.”

All Peter could feel was a sense of horror lying in the pit of his stomach before the elevator doors closed and the last thing that could be seen was Tony’s smirking face.   
He wasn’t going to come out of this alive.

. . .

Dragging his feet out of the elevator with Shuri, who was walking behind him, Peter saw the rest of his class down the hallway with Emily in front of the cafeteria, who was explaining the layout to wide eyed teenagers. 

Turning around to Shuri, Peter gave her a pleading look to go back to her lab. 

Shuri laughed. “Hey, I’ll go back. Besides I think the rest of the team will embarrass you enough today.” She gave him a hug before springing away to her lab. 

When Peter turned around, he groaned when he saw all his class staring at him with varying expressions of shock. 

Walking towards them, Flash stared at him furiously before dragging him by the shirt and pinning him against the wall. It almost looked like as if he wanted to kiss Peter.

“What right do you have to embarrass me like that? Did you know that literally everyone has my giving me my crap and it’s ALL YOUR FAULT? You’re so dead Parker.”

“Flash. Why are you always like this? I have literally done nothing to you. I don’t --”

Flash’s face grew purple, and Peter worried that his head would explode. “You don’t get it do you? Of course you wouldn’t, you’re literally perfect. Better than me, has the best life, and apparently now it turns out you do have an internship here. So yeah, I have all the right to be mad at you.”

“Flash, you think I have an easy life? My parents died when I was little! My uncle died only a couple of years ago in front of me and I couldn’t fucking save him. I have no one in my life except for my aunt, so if you think I have a better life than you, you’re deluding yourself. But even if I did have a better life than me, that’s not a fucking reason to go make my life living hell for years.” Peter’s voice grew louder and louder, finally feeling himself snap after years of being essentially tormented by the other kid. 

Peter heard clapping behind him, his face reddening when he looked back and saw Ned clapping, happy that his best friend was finally standing up for himself. 

Peter vaguely heard some shifting in the vents, and half smiled, realizing that Clint was probably watching the whole thing to make sure nothing more would happen. 

No matter how much he was dreading his almost family coming to embarrass him and Flash, he felt so loved and grateful that they would be willing to go through all of this just for him. 

He heard footsteps behind him, the deliberate sound could only mean that of Tony Stark. Slowly turning around, his face paled, when Tony didn’t even look at him, simply marching past and grabbing Flash by the shirt. 

Tony’s face was red, his eyes dilated, and he had this aura around him, seeming to generate fear around all those he passed. 

Shit.


	6. 6 | things take a turn for the worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so sorry i haven't updated in like um 2 months???? honestly i can't deal with my writing and i literally have no interest whatsoever in finishing this story because i feel it's becoming way too cliche for my liking and even though i tried to "make it not cliche" in this chapter, it honestly didn't turn out that great??? i'm sorry lol. if you guys are still reading thank youuuuu for being amazing and i love you very much. i only have one more chapter before i finally decide to end this, and honestly it's probably going to be really long considering all the stuff that will happen, and it will be very much like a normal trope!
> 
>  
> 
> i'm sorry that this chapter is kind of not really focusing on the avengers embarassing flash part which most of you probably wanted and i'm sorry about thattt i wanted to give flash a little more insight into his character, i'm not sure and i honestly won't be going that much into detail in this because it really isn't the point of this story, but i don't think he's just a one dimensional bully because literally nobody is. anyways hope you enjoy this trash piece of writing :)

Peter watched the scene in front of him with horror, desperately trying to pry Tony off of the other boy. He really didn’t want to find out that Tony had been sued by Flash’s parents, although the billionaire would most definitely win any miniscule lawsuit filed against him.

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing going around bullying people in my tower? We have a zero-tolerance policy for bullying here, and I’ll have you know that Peter is my best intern, and most certainly 10 times smarter and a better person than you will ever be. Do you want me to make sure that you’ll never get into a good college? I can do that at a drop of a hat.”

 

“I--” Flash stuttered, his pupils widened in visible panic. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

 

“Sure you’re sorry. I bet you are jus--”

 

“Wait.” Peter pulled Tony back from the trembling teenager in front of him.

 

Tony barely glanced at Peter, struggling to breathe as he glared at the boy in front of him.

 

Peter let go of Tony gently, before pushing his way to the front, where Flash stood slumped to the wall, shaking.

 

“Hey Flash.” Peter said gently. “Can you open your eyes for me?”

 

Flash looked up at him, and Peter felt himself transported to a darker place simply by looking at the other boy. These were the eyes of someone who knew abuse, who knew pain, and Peter figured that Flash used his constant bullying and taunting to cover up a darker part of his life.

 

It wasn’t to say that anything of what Flash did to Peter was okay, but for the first time, Peter felt himself feeling or, at least somewhat sympathetic for the boy.

 

Flash’s eyes were cloudy, his hand growing slack when Peter attempted to pick it up. He glanced back at Tony, who was still breathing heavily, but was now looking at Flash with concern, however, Tony was making no discernible effort to help the boy, due to all the torment Peter had endured at the hands of Flash.

 

Putting his arms around the other boy, Peter pulled him into a loose hug, almost laughing at the irony of the whole situation. He would never have thought that at the beginning of this field trip he would find himself comforting Flash out of all people.

 

Glancing back at behind him, he found the rest of the decathlon team standing a little way behind, as Emma attempted to distract them from the scene with tales regarding the history of Stark Industries, and Peter smiled slightly at the other intern. Ned glanced back at Peter in worry, but Peter waved him away, mouthing he was okay.

 

Returning to the person in front of him, Flash didn’t seem to be in reality anymore, locked away in a cell of something much bigger, much darker. Peter couldn’t pretend to know what went on inside his head, and wasn’t sure how exactly he was supposed to help the other boy, only knowing better than shaking him by the shoulders.

 

“Can you hear my voice?”

 

There was no response from the other teenager, who was currently slumped in Peter’s lap.

 

He sat there, unsure what to do, when he heard the vents opening, and a sweaty Clint dropped from the ceiling at an unusually fast rate.

 

Clint looked at Peter, glancing at Tony for a split second, before whispering, “Here let me take the guy. I know what to do.”

 

Peter was hesitant. “You sure?”

 

“Yeah. It used to happen with Nat. It’s fine.”

With that, Clint gently took the essentially unresponsive Flash with him to another room, leaving a shocked decathlon team in the back, and an equally shocked Tony and Peter, who were now leaning on each other.

 

“So -- Peter really does have an internship here?” Abe hedged from the small group behind them. “He wasn’t lying about that?”

 

Tony glanced back at him dirtily. “Yes. He’s my personal intern. Anymore questions?”

 

“So does he know the Avengers or something?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Damn.” Abe breathed out in disbelief, and Peter almost half smiled at the sound of his voice.

 

Michelle came to stand by Peter cautiously, dragging Ned along with her, slowly putting her hand on his shoulder, making him feel all warm inside for some odd reason. Together, the four of them made an odd sort of circle, huddled around each other, as if they were family.

 

. . .

 

Bruce sat on the couch impatiently, forcing himself to be calm for the fear of somehow triggering the other guy to come out instead and actually kill the kid. He wasn’t quite sure what was happening downstairs, but could feel himself growing more and more anxious with each passing minute.

 

Clint had vanished as soon as Peter went back down to his class, most likely to spy on him and make sure everything was running smoothly, Natasha had vanished to god knows where but considering how overprotective she was Peter, it was to be expected she was looking over him somehow. Tony had left after a while, his face remaining impassive. And well, Bruce was left to be in the living room with the remainder of the team, forced to wait for Tony, to wait for when they could find out how to defend Peter.

 

There was shuffling heard from somewhere on the floor, and Wanda looked up from where she was drifting off staring at her lap, dragging herself up from where she sat to go investigate the source of the noise, with the rest of the team somewhat reluctantly following behind her, simply because the majority of them had nothing to do, too worried to put their mind to doing anything else productive.

 

There, behind the wall, they found Clint calming down Flash, who was shaking and in tears, but at least was responsive to Clint. Bruce stiffened at the sight of the bully, trying to calm himself internally even more so, but it was becoming extremely difficult keeping his anger under control as he actually saw the guy who was harassing Peter daily.

 

Clint, looked up, stiffening slightly, and shooed them out with his eyes, panic slightly underneath his internal orders. Most of them listened and reluctantly Steve ushered Bucky and Sam out of the room, while Wanda and Thor stayed for a mere minute more, than disappeared all the same.

 

Bruce, however, stayed. He watched the scene in front of him with almost some sort of fascination, to see the person who he had hated since the first mention of his name, to see him utterly broken, a person so far beyond what they saw in the video, what they heard about.

 

It gave Bruce an almost sick sort of feeling that Flash deserved this, before he mentally slapped himself for even having that sort of thing ever cross his mind. The boy who was still residing in Clint’s arms seemed to have overcome himself now, and was staring up at Clint with wide eyed adoration and awe. Bruce smiled slightly, feeling a slight twinge of relief for the other boy, before he too, slipped out of the area, heading back to the living room.

 

. . .

 

The tour continued after everything that transpired however, and once again, Peter found himself in the back of the group walking besides Ned and a silent MJ who was sketching in the back. The only difference this time was the curious looks and whispers he received every once in a while, and the hand which now rested on his shoulder.

 

Peter looked up to see Tony, who was looking straight ahead, his grip tightening ever so slightly on his shoulder. It would seem that this whole ordeal had impacted him greatly, from learning that someone who was essentially the closest thing he would ever come to a child was being bullied daily, to seeing that bully completely break down in front of everyone. Peter caught Tony’s eyes, smiling at him, full of adoration for him.

 

Tony smiled back, although it never quite met his eyes, squeezing Peter’s shoulder gently in the process. They would be okay.

 

And then, Peter heard an elevator opening, and out piled the Avengers, who continued to look ever so angry, but also somewhat subdued, which Peter figured was from learning about the whole thing was Flash, considering Clint had probably dragged the kid somewhere near the living room.

From the other side, Clint was dragging a slightly shaken up, but all the less responsive Flash, who despite everything that seemed to have happen, still seemed as arrogant as ever.

 

And Peter realized that this field trip was far from over.


End file.
